


With Foal

by scififan27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Mare Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scififan27/pseuds/scififan27
Summary: Sometimes, Loki miscalculates, but a foal is a fair price for knowledge of his heritage. Dubious consent between Loki and Svaðilfari, but no actual depiction of the event.





	With Foal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really well versed in the MCU, but know a bit about Norse mythology. I'm not sure how this fits in with MCU, so if it doesn't, please accept my apologies.

Loki watched in silence as Odin strode toward him. The God's shoulders were tense, face grim.  
  
Odin's anger sent a rippling twitch along Loki's bay flanks, and he laid down to roll, rubbing sweat and the froth of Svaðilfari's saliva from his coat. He rose to his feet before Odin reached him.  
  
Loki twitched his ears back, and swished his tail. Risking the All-Father's wrath, he spoke first. "I have done what I swore I would. The builder has failed. Yet, you are angry." His voice sounded strange in this form, deeper, bellowing, almost a match for the power in Thor's voice, but nasal, and as though he spoke through ice-numbed lips. He liked it.  
  
Odin's eyes narrowed. "I can't talk to you like this. Change back into your normal loathsome self."  
  
Loki snorted his amusement. "I can't."  
  
"Stop this nonsense at once! Change back."  
  
"If I change back, the colt growing in my womb will die," he explained.  
  
"...you're with child?" A look of shock, then anger, then disgust, then pity all crossed the All-father's face.  
  
Loki heard approaching footsteps from the newly finished halls of Valhalla, and looked past Odin to see Thor approaching. Thor rubbed clean the mighty hammer Mjolnir, though the scent of Svaðilfari's master still clung to it, his lip curled, and he pinned back his ears at the scent of the blood of his kind. "Yes, I am with child, Odin. Would you kill your unborn grandchild?"  
  
Thor grinned on hearing that, and patted Loki's neck with enough force to make him stagger. "Congratulations, dear _brother?_ "  
  
Loki rubbed his head against Thor. "Yes, still brother, today. We will see what I feel tomorrow," he confirmed to Thor, thankful that at least he respected Loki's flexibility of identity.  
  
"Thor, talk sense into your brother," Odin said before striding off.  
  
Thor glanced at Odin as though he'd suddenly grown three heads, then looked back to Loki with a shrug. "Considering how angry he was, I think that was the best outcome you could have hoped for. I have to question your taste though, brother?"  
  
Loki swatted Thor with his head. "I have not your strength, speed, nor stamina. It was a rare miscalculation," he answered. "Svaðilfari was faster than I anticipated."  
  
At this, Thor looked troubled. "But you would still keep the child?"  
  
"Yes. I knew when I made this plan, that this was one of many possibilities. I have already been a father many times, but never a mother. The idea intrigues me," Loki explained.  
  
The fact that he had learned much of the jötnar while the builder had been at Asgard was more important. He had a deeper understanding now of the innate powers of his kind. If the cost of such knowledge was that he bear a foal, then the price was acceptable. It would earn him a temporary reprieve from the harsher treatment he got from those in Asgard. Their words might be harsh, and judgemental, but he was well used to that already, and the fact that he would be harder to shove around, to barge a shoulder into, in this form, was a positive.  
  
Loki yawned, the exhaustion of his chase, and tryst, with Svaðilfari hitting him harder after the stress of dealing with the ever-resentful Odin.  
  
"To bed with you, Loki," Thor said with a tug at his forelock.  
  
Loki yawned again, and was content to let Thor lead him inside the halls.


End file.
